


alpha

by Deathbydom



Category: spec ops - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Gay, M/M, NSFW, Riot - Freeform, Spec Ops - Freeform, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathbydom/pseuds/Deathbydom
Summary: alpha is the spec op with dreads and riot is the one who thee the year gas, i am in love with both and here’s one sucking off the other.
Relationships: alpha/riot
Kudos: 9





	alpha

let’s just pretend they were both at the new york city protests.

ALPHA POV: 

Ifirst saw him with his arm bent all the way back, tear gas canister in his hand. He flung his arm forward and before I could blink it hit a cop just like it had hit me in the back of the helmet.

I would have thrown it back myself but the short fucker got it while i was distracted, everyone else had ran the other direction as soon as it was thrown and it was only us left on the street with the cops in riot gear advancing towards us quickly, we made eye contact or rather, eye shield contact and both took off running. 

Two cops took off after us, following close on our heels but luckily we were faster, I knew the streets and he was fast and caught on quick, next thing you know we had turned some quick corners and ended up in an abandoned looking alleyway. By now he was infringe of me and the cops had split up in different directions to try and find us, the one chasing us from behind had lost us but there must've been something off with my new friends gear cuz he didn't seem to hear the cop on the street the alleyway we were running down towards. 

As I heard the cops get closer and he still hasn't slowing his running I quickly but quietly sprinted up to him and grabbed him by the hips and flung him around to face me. He tilted his head in confusion and it seemed like he was about speak so I threw him against the alleyway wall and motioned toward the opening he was running towards. Confused, he glanced over and saw the cop walking by, peeking down the alleyway but not seeing us due to the natural camouflage of our suits.

We both waited completely still till I heard his footsteps gradually fade out and we both knew we had lost them for now. It was only then my heart stopped beating out of my chest out of fear and into embarrassment. I quickly let go of his hips and backed away. I held my head down and could feel my cheeks heating up as I realized I was hard from the Adrenalin of the chase and whole my front was pressed directly against his he could definitely feel it.

"So uh, what do they call you?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Riot" he replied "I already know who you are" 

"Oh" I said, not sure how to answer. Looking up when I heard a click. He had taken off his helmet. His hair was matted down to his neck and forehead and he was also breathing heavy from all the running. I couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. 

"Why'd you take your mask off?" I questioned, sure it was hot out and the masks were hard to breath in but the risk of someone walking by was unknown.

"Don't you think I should repay you for the save?" He asked, looking directly at me. I knew he couldn't see my face but I still felt his stare digging in to my eyes.

"No no it's fine I don't need any money..." I started to say, trying to find the quickest way out and failing not to show my embarrassment.

"Not like that" he said, shaking his head slightly. 

Before I knew it he was grabbing my hips like I had to him and flipping us around so now it was my back against the cold stone. He dropped to his knees and my eyes widened when I realized what he meant by 'repaying' me. 

"You really don't have to do that" I tried to explain but I was silenced by him unzipping my pants and sliding them down just enough to expose my boxers. He slid his gloved hands under my shirt to feel at me and mouthed my my boulder through the thin fabric, licking and blowing warm air while he looked up at me and made puppy dog eyes. 

"Fuck" I groaned, placing one hand on the wall and the other on his head, getting a grip on his hair was easy from how greasy it was from sitting out in the hot sun in full riot gear all day, it should have been gross but it wasn't. 

He took his hands out from under my shirt and pulled my boxers down, exposing my cock so it was the only part of my skin on display. God damn it I was still hard. Riot grabbed my cock with his right gloved hand and licked my cock like a lollipop from the base to the tip, making me shiver.

While his mouth was on the tip he flicked his tongue and then thrusted his head forward and fit as much of my cock as he could in his mouth, I rolled my head back so far I almost cracked my helmet on the wall. He started moving his head up and down, stroking with his hands the few inched he couldn't reach with his mouth, sucking gently at first and then picking up speed. 

"Fuck, riot I'm close" I almost down-right moaned, I had been hard for so long and the adrenaline high was still taking full effect as I felt my toes curl and my orgasm grow closer. Instead of pulling off to jerk me off he kept his mouth on my cock, desperate to cum I forced his head down the last few inches of my cock and came was soon as I saw his eyes open and start to tear up. 

I pulled him off and he immediately started coughing, probably cuz I had just cum down his throat. But beforehand I could feel any sympathy I heard someone walking towards us, riot didn't hear over his coughing and I barley had time to messily put his helmet back on before the officer that had previously been chasing us peeked his head down the alley-way again. But now instead of seeing a clear path he saw me with my cock still out and rioting his knees. 

"They're over here!" He yelled

I picked riot up by his arms and we made a run for it.


End file.
